


Beautiful

by Aprimespecimen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Junkhog, M/M, getting old is hard, roadrat - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprimespecimen/pseuds/Aprimespecimen
Summary: Roadhog really feels his age some days...





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short drabble that folks seemed really fond of on my rp blog. Here is the link to that account if y'all are interested: http://aprimespecimen.tumblr.com/
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

It wasn’t often that Mako really felt his age.

Only after long sleepless nights or drunken binges did he wake up feeling all the telltale signs: exhaustion, sore muscles, and a heaviness to himself that was different than usual. He stretched, back aching– his rotund gut added extra pressure to his sore spine that he wasn’t usually aware of.  
Looking over his reflection in the cracked, dirty mirror above the basin of water he used to wash up with, he scowled. That only served to deepen the creases of his face, scars and frown lines crinkling.

Yeah, he looked terrible, he concluded. Fingertips traced age spots and obvious imperfections in his sun-worn skin. Awful…  
Then, Junkrat was at his side, giving him that goofy grin– the one that only Mako ever saw. The difference between them was stark. Junkrat was all smooth skin, bright eyes and energy… and yet… he said Mako was beautiful in an uncommonly subdued tone.

And, that was all Mako needed to feel young again.


End file.
